


Doomed Legacy

by TempusLiberi



Series: Rebelionstuck: More than Doomed [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fancomic, Fantrolls, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Black Vacillation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusLiberi/pseuds/TempusLiberi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a young troll just a fraction of a sweep from leaving Alternia for good. Present guardian of a sweeps old secret that would mean the end of everyone you care about if revealed to the empire. <br/>Today is the day you die for a cause you haven't believed in since you were a naive wriggler.<br/>You guess the Sufferer's prophecy was legit after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Read

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is something I have posted on [mspaintfanadventures](http://mspfanventures.com/?s=9965&p=1), but I haven't been getting a ton of feedback and I like ao3 so I decided to post it here too. The two will be identical as I update them but feel free to follow on either if you like.

  


...thiS iS thE tasK I leavE tO yoU, mY discipleS. carrY thesE wordS througH thE sweepS, froM trolL tO trolL, sO thaT wheN hE arriveS hE wilL havE aN allY. sO thaT wheN hE arriveS hE wilL knoW thE legacY oF hiS blooD anD bE prepareD foR thE trialS aheaD. manY oF yoU wilL noT livE tO seE iT. sucH iS thE cursE thaT I toO musT beaR. buT trusT iN mE, trusT iN youR sisterS anD brotherS, trusT iN hiM. foR onE daY, wE wilL alL bE freE.  
  
maY God bE witH yoU  
Lealla Manzon  
The Emissary


	2. ==>

 

??????:...huh... it eNded...

 

Welp, that's enough book for today.


	3. ==> troll: Introduce Yourself

Your name is MALWEN KAGARA and today, much like any day, you didn't bother to remember the date. You don't put much IMPORTANCE on things LIKE NUMBERS OR BOOKS despite having been CONSTANTLY LECTURED on their importance all your life. Had you not been stubborn about this sort of thing, you COULD HAVE BEEN considered a genius beyond your time, but due to your innate stubbornness to learn anything useful, you are actually rather DUMB AND IGNORANT.   
  
Very few things made it through this mental block of yours but what has can be counted among your INTERESTS. Your hobbies include planting ROPE TRAPS to protect your abode and your line's secret, collecting the HORNS of DEAD TROLLS you find in the swamp around your hive, and KNITTING THINGS you're never going to use.  
  
You live in a TROPICAL SWAMP so you almost NEVER WEAR A SHIRT because it's "too fuckiN... hot" OUTSIDE. Since it is mandated that all trolls present their symbol at all times, you PAINT YOUR SYMBOL ON YOUR CHEST, often WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD since it's the closest thing that's the right color and you're lazy.

  
You dislike most things you don't understand including computers and the internet, but since it's the only way to keep up with your friends your trolltag is reluctantLegacy  and you capitalize every ... N because someoNe told you you Needed a ... typiNg quirk.  
  
Unbeknownst to you, today is indeed a very significant day in your life.   
Today is the day your life ends.   
  
What are you going to do?


	4. ==> Malwen: Explain the Mark on Your Arm

What's this? You seem to have a voice in your head. One that doesn't know your lengthy backstory. You think it's asking about the tattoo on the inside of your right wrist. At least that's the only mark on your arm that's of any significance. That tattoo isn't very important to you but it is very important to your line and its secret. Explaining it to a random voice in your head could potentially reveal your secret to some mind reading entity. You better not risk it.


	5. ==> You're paranoid aren't you?

You prefer cautious. But if you were to be honest with yourself. Yes, you are  _very_  paranoid. Can anyone blame you, though? You are the current guardian of a centuries old secret that, if revealed to the wrong people, could mean the end of you and everyone you hold dear. You don't truly believe half the stuff it represents, but protecting it is your job and you are  _not_  going to fail your predecessors.

 


	6. ==> Fail your predecessors

What did you-

-Just-

SAY!?

 


	7. ==>

Let's get a few things straight, head voice. You would  _never_  purposely fail your predecessors.  
  
They may all be batshit crazy idealists waiting for a fucking messiah figure to do fuck all, but they're  _your_  batshit crazy idealists, damn it! You were raised on this shit. They're the reason you grew up unafraid and empowered. They're the reason you know you're worth something as an olive blood. They're...

They...

You lost your train of thought... and you're yelling at a voice in your head... great

 

 

 


	8. ==> Do something interesting

... interesting? 

Interesting!

You can do that!

 

 


	9. ==> Tada!

There, something interesting!  
...  
Well to  _you_  anyway.

 


	10. ==> Do something ACTUALLY interesting.

  


What? How is knitting a snail  _not_  interesting? You worked pretty hard on that. It's practically a piece of art. You'd like to see anyone else try to replicate your masterpiece.   
You're going to need something more specific.

 


	11. ==> Balance those books on your head

Books? You don't have...

  


Oh  _those_  books.   
Your, well, you guess you can call her your moirail for simplicity's sake.   
Anyway, your moirail must have left them here. Strange, she knows better than to leave such "important" things with you.

Oh well. Her loss.   
You'd better get them out of the corner if you're going to do this thing.


	12. ==> Get the books out of the corner

 

There we go!


	13. ==> Put a book on your head

Alright, there is now one of six books balancing on your head  
...  
You feel silly.


	14. ==> Put another book on your head

 

The book on your head seems to have trickled some information down into your usually dumb and slow mind. You are now aware that not only do you feel silly, but balancing a book on your head is also a pointless action that will bare you no fruit. You do not gain anything from balancing books on your head. You already have incredible balance. This action is null and pointless 

  


 

You choose  _not_  to put another book on your head. 

Your inaction awards you +1 intelligence point.


	15. ==> look out the window

You put the book back on the top of the pile and walk over to look out the window above your horn collection.

Yup, that's a swamp. It hasn't changed much since last time you beheld its swampy glory. All dark and confusing and deadly and stuff. 

You don't remember why you wanted to look out the window but doing so has reaffirmed your feeling of security so you're glad you did. Sometimes it's good to remember that you're surrounded by living decay and death. 

Ah, nature.


	16. Chapter 16

True, it is a  _bit_  frightening to be living in such a place, but you know your way around. You'd be dead by now if you didn't. One wrong step could put a troll up to their chest in a mix of inescapable decay, acidic chemicals and murky water. Not to mention the teeth beasts, deadly bugs and assorted creatures that are easily stumbled upon. 

There was a good reason the Emissary chose this area all those sweeps ago. No sane troll would even enter your swamp without a very good reason. You and your predecessors have only added to the natural fortifications over the centuries. 

You don't think it's unfair at all to claim that your secret is hidden in the most secure location on Alternia.


	17. Chapter 17

What's this? Someone is trying to contact you. You'd wonder who it is but in your small circle of friends there's only two people it could be. 

Well, one, really. You haven't heard from that other friend in a while so she probably died. Such is life.

  


You skip the long and complicated process of explaining your KNOT MODUS to a voice in your head and just get your husktop out of your syladex. It's not like your modus is of any significance anyway.

Wow, would you look at that. It  _is_  the one and only troll who could possibly be contacting you. Wow. SO SHOCKING. 

That troll being your sort of moirail. She's probably pestering you about her books or something similar.

  


You don't feel like sitting on the ground at the moment so you decide to put your husktop on the closest unoccupied surface. AKA, the book pile you moved into the middle of the room. 

Huh, it's now a bit too high up for you to use comfortably.

  


That's a bit better

  


There we go. Perfect.

 





	18. ==> Talk to your moirail already!

Alright, fine. Jeez. The voice in your head sure is bossy. 

guardianCourier [GC] started trolling reluctantLegacy [RL]

GC: Malwen?   
GC: I believE I requirE youR assistancE   
GC: therE iS A booK thaT I requirE placeD bacK ontO onE oF thE toP shelveS anD iT iS toOheavY foR mE tO lifT bY myselF.  
GC: dO yoU stilL havE youR hoveR pacK?   
GC: A wincH woulD bE satisfactorY iF nothinG elsE  
GC: Malwen?   
GC: I knoW yoU arE noT doinG anythinG  
GC: yoU arE neveR doinG anythinG  
GC: havE yoU eveN removeD thaT corpsE froM iN fronT oF youR hivE?   
GC: yoU saiD yourselF thaT anY trolL thaT makeS iT thaT faR deserveS youR respecT.  
GC: leavinG theM hanginG therE iS noT verY respectfuL, iN casE yoU werE unawarE  
GC: thE bodY iS goinG tO roT anD attracT manY insectS  
GC: anD whilE I wilL enjoY studyinG theM, yoU wilL noT enjoY theiR presencE neaR youR hivE   
GC: Malwen?   
GC: whaT arE yoU doinG?  
GC: youR trolltaG sayS thaT yoU arE activE  
GC: unlesS yoU lefT youR husktoP opeN whilE yoU wenT intO A hibernatioN cyclE  
GC: I woulD noT puT thaT pasT yoU  
GC: I musT dO otheR thingS iF thaT iS thE casE  
GC: severaL bookS arE noT wherE theY shoulD bE anD I dO noT remembeR wherE I misplaceD theM.   
GC: contacT mE upoN youR returN 69   
RL: yo etta!  
GC: therE yoU arE!


	19. ==>

RL: whats up with the... books   
GC: thE "Tome of the Ancients" iS toO heavY foR mE tO lifT bacK uP tO itS spacE  
GC: coulD yoU comE anD assisT mE?  
RL: ...  
RL: whatever  
RL: at the... place ...right  
GC: correcT!   
RL: k  
RL: ill be over ... iN a few  
GC: I estimatE youR arrivaL aT aN houR iF yoU proceeD aT youR normaL pacE  
GC: messagE mE wheN yoU arrivE anD I wilL meeT yoU aT thE fronT halL  
RL: k  
GC: 69  
RL: yeah... yeah 69 

guardianCourier [GC] ceased trolling reluctantLegacy [RL]


	20. ==>

Well that was anticlimactic. She didn't even ask about her...

...you should have  _probably_  told her that you have her books. Unfortunately, you are a bit slow and it only just occurred to you. Oh well. Too late now.


	21. ==> Go to the place! Go to the Place!

You're going! You're going! Sign of the Sufferer the voice in your head is bossy! 

Like you'd ever disappoint your sort of moirail! ...

  


...on purpose. You kinda disappoint her sometimes... Okay, you disappoint her  _a lot_.  _Never_  on purpose though. 

Anyway, yeah, you're going, but you've got quite the trek ahead of you through the deadly swamp and stuff. You better gather some supplies first.


	22. ==> Just hurry up already!

 Malwen:  _*HISSSS!*_

As a slow and stubborn idiot, you do not appreciate that suggestion.

 

Though in all seriousness, yeah, you should probably get going. Your sorta moirail only gave you an hour.


	23. ==>

You captchalogue those books GC left at your hive so you can give them back to her and recaptchalogue your husktop because, well, that’s kinda just where you keep it. 

You have this feeling that you need something else but your slow brain has yet to tell you what.

  


You lay down on the ground and stare at the ceiling as you think, being about as productive as usual. 

What do you need...?


	24. ==> Take the snail thing

The snail? It’s hard to see from where you’re laying. You should probably get up.

  


You get up and captchalogue the snail you knit earlier. 

While it's not something you'll need, you are sure that your sorta moirail will be adequately impressed by the piece of art you have created.  ~~Unlike a certain _tasteless_  voice you’re not going to mention.~~

Regardless, it not something you need to make sure you have before going out anywhere dangerous. Though your respiteblock is looking rather bare now that you've captchalogued some stuff. Maybe what you need is already in your sylladex?


	25. ==> Check sylladex

You check your syladex.

You guess this is as good of a time as any to explain your KNOT MODUS. Basically all the cards have a rope attached to them, in order to access the card you have to untangle that card's rope from the central knot. It's kind of really simple. Sometimes the knots can be tricky but if there's one thing you're good at, it's rope.

Anyway, you were looking for something, right? Let's see. There’s some horns you found in the swamp earlier, the stuff you just captchaloged, yarn, your knitting needles, that thing you made for your almost moirail, a lantern, your hoverpack...

  


Oh, there they are. Weapons. The swamp can be dangerous and it's not safe to go unarmed. Usually you just keep them in your strife specibus but you decided to clean them the other day. Blood got pretty nasty if left alone for too long.

  


You untie the selected cards and put the items in your strife deck. Due to your affinity with ropes and knots, you use the CORDKIND specibus. It covers a variety of weapons that you are quite adept at using and you are rather pleased with it.

  


Of course, like any well trained and sensible troll, CORDKIND isn’t your only specibus, but for all you use NEEDLEKIND, it might as well be. 


	26. ==>

Alright. This is it. You have everything you need.

  


It is time-

  


-to go-

  


- _outside._  



	27. ==> Hesitantly step through the door

You don't know about hesitantly, but you're certainly going to do so cautiously. Your lusus is currently AWOL and, while you're sure he's fine, that means nobody's been keeping the various swamp beasts away from your hive. Well nobody except you, and you don't exactly have the best track record of paying attention to things when you don't have to.

  


You're just going to take a peek to make sure the coast is clear.   
Curse your grub self for not putting a window on the door.

  


Nothing over there.

  


Coast... looks... clear.

 


	28. ==>

CONGRATULATIONS!!  
You are  _finally_  outside of your hive!

You have yet to leave the actual construct, as you are still on the porch, but, seeing how slow you seem to take life, baby steps are key.


	29. ==> What's that noise?

What noise? 

???: GRAAAAAAA!!!!

  
Oh fuck!


	30. ==> !!!!

You better be careful. Lusii tend to get very territorial with their respective wrigglers, and this one doesn't look too happy to see you!

What kind of stupid ass lusus brings its new wriggler to another trolls hive, anyway!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this copy is all caught up to the one on [mspaintfanadventures](http://mspfanventures.com/?s=9965&p=1). Feel free to leave suggestions and commentary in the comments if you have any. I'll also accept them [here](http://morethandoomed.tumblr.com/ask) where I've been receiving them for the comic.


	31. ==> Distract it with one of your horns!

  


 

Distract it with a _horn?_ What are you supposed to do, throw it at her? Yeah, sure, that'll distract the teeth beast. A random smack to the noggin. Totally won't make her any angrier. Good plan.  
  
The kind of horns you have aren't really the distracting kind. If they were the kind of horn that went "honk" ominously, then maybe you could distract the lusus with a horn, but the horns you have on you now are about as good as rocks.

Though you're willing to admit that your main problem would be that, uh, even if you could distract her, there's only one way to get off the porch and she's kinda standing in front of being it all teeth beast and stuff.  
  
You guess you could try and go backwards but things tend to go into that water and never come out. You don't really want to risk that happening to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch to [Catflower Queen](http://catflowerqueen.tumblr.com/) for giving the first un-anonymous suggestion! ^-^


End file.
